He's No You
by basket-of-posies
Summary: Greg... was a flirt. Warrick was... possessive. Slash, GregWarrick.


Greg... was a flirt.

He flirted with everything and everyone that moved. He flirted with girls, with guys, with friends, with strangers... he even flirted with his fish once, and that's just wrong.

Greg didn't realize he was flirting, most of the time. He was just an overall friendly guy is all; well, that was his excuse.

Now, Warrick... Warrick tended to get jealous, or more like possessive, a lot. See, Greg being 'friendly' with someone usually resulted in them being 'friendly' back... and Warrick didn't like that. He trusted Greg, really he did... it was the other people Warrick didn't trust.

So whenever there was someone for Greg to interact with, Warrick couldn't help but hold him a little closer, be a little more affectionate, butt in a little bit more... but hey, it was only natural to protect your territory, right?

Most of the time, the little extra effort of Warrick showing that Greg was taken and he wasn't about to let him go worked. Who wouldn't be scared of some big buff guy glaring at you like you were the cause of the coming apocalypse?

But then there were those people who were just too dense to understand _no_.

Warrick hated those people. They worked on his last nerve by just existing... and they made him feel insecure about his relationship, but he won't admit that... not even a little.

Today, he had encountered one of _those_ people... and it was at a crime scene... that he was working with Greg, so really, it was just _not_ his day.

The man just kept _talking_ and _touching_ and _**existing**_, Warrick couldn't help but grind his teeth while being near him.

If he hadn't been a patrol officer (and Warrick hadn't been working), there'd be some cans of whoop-ass being opened.

But, alas, Warrick couldn't do anything but call Greg away... every chance he got, and then some.

Sure, Greg didn't really like the guy... he hardly knew him, but Warrick still had that little jealous twinge in him that made him angry... at everyone.

The rest of the day was a blur to him. Most people avoided him after he snapped at Greg for not labelling some of the evidence. He was thankful for that, he didn't need to snap at (more) innocent people.

Now, it's late.. early... it's night time, basically. Warrick's laying in bed, he's exhausted from work and all he wants is for Greg to hurry up in the bathroom so he can come to bed and they go to sleep (Warrick couldn't fall asleep without Greg with him, he learned that the hard way).

Greg comes walking in at a sluggish pace and falls down onto the bed next to Warrick, his face buried in the pillow he landed on.

"Took you long enough," Warrick teases, turning onto his side to face Greg.

"Hey, this beauty doesn't come naturally, I need to exfoliate and scrub," Greg turns onto his side as well. "And besides, you needed some time to cool down."

"Did not," Warrick rolls his eyes and wraps an arm around Greg's waist. "All I needed was you."

Greg smiles at him and kisses him lightly, "And all I need is you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't mean other people do... like that patrol cop."

"Him? Ha, he was nothing, he wasn't even hot, well not compared to you at least."

"Oh, really?" Warrick grins, "Then why'd you keep talking to him?"

Greg shrugs and yawns, "What can I say? I'm a nice guy."

Laughing, Warrick shakes his head and kisses Greg's forehead. "That's why I love you."

"I know," Greg grins, "And I love you, too. He's no you, no one is."

Warrick smiles, "And there's no one like you either."

"Oh, I know."

"Shut up," Warrick laughs and covers them both with the comforter. "Go to sleep all ready."

"As soon as you do," Greg says sleepily, a lazy smile on his lips as his eyes close.

"Good night," Warrick says softly, holding Greg closer.

"Night," Greg yawns and is soon asleep.

Warrick relaxes, a soft smile gracing his features. He starts falling asleep and murmurs one last thing before he succumbs to his dreams. "He's no you..."

Because Greg's right, there is no one quite like them... and he likes it that way.


End file.
